The love that will never be
by littleAkipuppy
Summary: Inuyasha falls in love with his best friend Laura. what happeners when he finds out he cant love his best friend. Will Inuyasha keep loveing this girl or will he dump her and find a new girl. read my story to find out and please leave commetes or reveiws


** The Love That Will Never Be**

Along time ago there were two clans. The dog demon clan who were run by Toga the most powerful, fearsome demon in the world and the humans who were ruled by King Matt who was brave, kind-hearted and protective of his people and knights. The war went on for years and years and there was no victory only death. No one from the two clans ever thought that there would ever be friendship between the two lands but they were wrong.

A beautiful handsome half demon walked threw the forest. He was the son of Toga but was not evil like his father. He was loyal to those he cared for and brave. He had long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. He also had two cute, very soft white dog-ears on top of his head. He wore a kimono that was red. He was looking for his best friend who was a knight for King Matt. "what a nice day it is today" he said as he walked through the lushes green forest. As he walked her noticed something in a tree. "Huh its her" he said approaching the tree. The young half-demon jumped up wanting to scare his friend but before he reached the branch his friend had awakened. "Hello Inuyasha" the girl said standing up on the branch were she was sleeping. "Hello Laura" Inuyasha said standing up on the branch below her. Laura and Inuyasha had both been friends ever scene they were both 4 years old and now they were 18 years old. "So why were you sleeping in a tree Laura"? Inuyasha said. " I fell asleep outside. I have been very tired lately," Laura said. "Oh that's why. Would you like to go sit by the river as always" Inuyasha offered. "Yes I would love to" Laura said. "Ok I will carry you" Inuyasha said picking up the beautiful Laura. While Inuyasha ran to the river Laura played with his fluffy dog-ears. " Ok we are here" Inuyasha said. He walked over to the place were they would usually sit. He gently placed Laura down in the same spot she sat last time they came here. "Thank you" Laura said placing her feet in the cold river. Laura then placed her head against his chest. Inuyasha smiled and leaned his head against her head and smiled. Meanwhile one of the dog demons was spying on Inuyasha and Laura. "What the heck" the dog demon said. He looked at them again and was shocked. "I have to tell lord Toga about inuyasha falling in love with a knight". The dog demon said charging of his master.

** End of Chapter One **

The dog demon rushed back to his master. He just had to tell the master that his one and only son had fallen in love with a human. "The master is going to be so mad when I tell him about Inuyasha" the dog demon said as he ran back to his clan. When he arrived at the dark, demonic, evil castle, he ran up stairs and burst into the master's room. "Master I have terrible news about Inuyasha". The dog demon yelled running to his master and bowing down to him. "Grrrrr what is it now you lowlife dog demon" Toga said in an evil tone of voice. "Master please don't be mad but Inuyasha has fallen in love with one on the Knights" the dog demon said shaking afraid that his master was going to kill him for saying that. "WHAT'! Toga screamed in a very angry voice. "Its true master, he really has fallen in love with a human" the dog demon said. "When Inuyasha gets back. Bring him to me, I have to have a little chat with my son" Toga said angrily. "Yes master Toga". The dog demon said running out of his master's room"

Mean while back at Inuyasha and Laura who were peacefully sitting near the river thinking of the day they first met and the old memories the had. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Well I smell dinner I have to go eat ok". Inuyasha said standing up. "Ok have a good dinner my friend" Laura said standing up next to him and rubbing his ears. Inuyasha charged off to his home. He jumped through trees and ran really fast like he always do. When he arrived home he rushed to the table wanting to eat because he was hungry. He was about to eat when all of the sudden the dog demon from before asked him to follow him to his fathers room. Inuyasha agreed to and followed the dog demon. They walked down the cold corridor and entered Toga's room. "You wanted to see me father". Inuyasha said walking over to his dad. Toga got up and walked over to his son. Toga's claws grew green and slashed his poisonous claws across Inuyasha's face. "Owwwww what was that for"? Inuyasha said in pain. "HOW DARE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN YOU HALF-BREED"! Toga yelled. " What do u mean". Inuyasha said standing to his feet. "Oh don't play innocent with me. I know you love that knight Laura so now you have to kill her" Toga said hitting his son in the face. "WHAT I would never kill her". Inuyasha yelled standing up again and baring his sharp pointy fangs at his own father. "What did you say and how dare u bare you fangs at me". Toga yelled this time he stabbed inuyasha in his chest whit his poisonings claws. "I'm not killing her," Inuyasha said weakly. "Well you leave me with no choice but to have u locked up in the dungeon". Toga said ordering his guards to lock inuyasha up in the dungeon. The guards obeyed Toga and took Inuyasha away and threw him in the dungeon. " Disrespectful half-breed". Toga said walking back to his thrown and sat down.

** End Of Chapter Two **

Inuyasha lay inside the dark dungeon. "Why did my father do that, I cant believe him". Inuyasha said growling load and angry.

The hungry half-breed sat in the cold dark dungeon. "Luckily I have been locked up in here before". Inuyasha said crawling over to a black rock. "All I have to is push this boulder away and I'm free," He said pushing the boulder away. As soon as the boulder was rolled away the half-breed bolted away as fast as he can charging towards Laura.

Laura was sitting by the river crying. "I cant believe it, I have to fight against Inuyasha and his clan, but I don't want to I love Inuyasha but I cant tell him I love him, I have forget about him, from now on I guess he's my enemy" Laura said sobbing by the river.

Inuyasha continued to run as fast as he can when all of a sudden he picked up the scent of Laura's tears. "Laura's crying, I wonder why?" Inuyasha wondered. He ran and found Laura sitting there crying. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You okay" he asked. "Leave me alone" Laura said meanly. "What" Inuyasha asked? "I HATE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE YOU HALF-BREED". Laura yelled slapping him across the face. "GrRR fine then I will" inuyasha yelled running off. "Inuyasha i'm so sorry, you would understand if you were a knight, you cant fall in love with anyone". Laura said. She turned around and walked home crying.

** End Of Chapter 3 **

Inuyasha charged back to his father's castle. "If my father finds out I was away from the dungeon I would be killed for sure", Inuyasha said charging into the dungeon and sealing it up. "I will just wait till morning then I will see if my father will let me out of her". He said falling asleep in the corner of the dark, cold dungeon.

The next morning everyone was preparing for the great, big war that was about to take place. Toga walked to the dungeon. He was going to make his son fight in the war along side with him. "INUYASHA WAKE UP NOW". Toga yelled swinging the door open. "Ugh why". Inuyasha said. " You will be fighting in the war with me" Toga said walking into the cage door. "WHAT why" Inuyasha said jumping to his feet. " Because I said so, now get up". Toga said walking outside. "Fine". Inuyasha said.

Three hours later the war between King Matt's people and Toga's clan began. The war was horrible; there was a ton of bloodshed. The warriors battled furiously. Everyone was in the war, including Inuyasha and Laura. The war was so horrible that millions died. Finally after 10 hours the war ended. The whole battlefield was soaked in blood. Laura walked though the battlefield looking at all her dead knights. Then suddenly. She found a familiar friend lying in the battlefield close to death. Laura rushed over hoping that the person laying in the battlefield was not who she though it was. When Laura arrived she started to cry. There in front of her was her beloved Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha are u alright". Laura said crying and leaning her head on his chest. "Laura I cant breath, Im dying" Inuyasha said weakly barely breathing. "NO no no u cant die on me no please don't please no". Laura said crying in tears. "Laura I love you so much with all my heart". Inuyasha said. "I love u to Inuyasha". Laura said crying on his chest. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha died right there in Laura's arms. That came to the end of the war between the Humans and the dog demons and everyone learned to be friends. Laura lived on in life until she was 100. No matter how old she was, she never forgot her beloved Inuyasha.

THE END


End file.
